Harry and Zayn
by MrsDarrenCriss3
Summary: Based off the romance of Harry and Zayn from 'A Royal Romance'. What happend with Harry and Zayn that one night after they leave Kurt and Blaine's house? Slight Klaine.


**AN: Hello everyone! I am so sorry I have not started on the sequel yet! Life has been crazy at the moment. Luckily I was able to get this one-shot out for ya'll! And yes guys, I totally Picture Harry and Zayn looking like Zayn Malik and Prince Harry. Don't judge! I hope to have the first chapter of the sequel to 'A Royal Romance' out by next weekend, so look out for it! Hope you enjoy this! This one-shot is dedicated to ilovemyshu who gave me the idea for this and for being my 100th reviewer of 'A Royal Romance'. Happy reading!**

* * *

Harry and Zayn exited Blaine and Kurt's out into the cold night. They both stood in silence for a while until Harry spoke.

"So Zayn, I was going home now to make a quick dinner and sleep since I am so tired so, maybe instead you could come by my work tomorrow and we can chat?" Harry asked nervous.

"Yeah, yeah I would love that!" Zayn said with a goofy smile on his face.

They quickly exchanged numbers and said goodbye.

* * *

Later that night Harry texted Zayn the address of the coffee shop that he worked at. Before he fell asleep he sent another text.

_Goodnight Zayn. See you tomorrow. Counting down the minutes(: -H_

Zayn's phone buzzed on his nightstand. He was about to fall asleep when he received the text from Harry. He read the text and smiled. He shut off his phone and laid down to go to sleep again. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces that night.

* * *

The next day Zayn got up early so he could go meet Harry at the coffee shop. He arrived and saw Harry making some coffee for a waiting customer. He handed the customer their coffee and then locked eyes with Zayn and smiled. Zayn walked over to Harry and gave him a hug hello.

"So what would you like to drink?" Harry asked.

"Oh, a hot chocolate would be fine thank you!"

Zayn started to pull out his wallet but Harry stopped him.

"Don't even think about it. It's on me." Harry winked.

Zayn blushed and went to go sit at a table. Harry came to sit with him, two cups of hot chocolate in his hand. He handed one of them to Zayn as he sat down.

"Thank you Harry!"

"No problem." Harry smiled.

The two sat there talking about themselves. Zayn talked about how he thought he was in love with Blaine and tried to steal him from Kurt, and Harry talked about how he thought he was in love with Kurt and tried to steal him from Blaine. They both laughed at each other about how stupid the two of them were. They hated themselves now that they saw how in love Blaine and Kurt were.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight?" Zayn asked nervous.

"I would love to!" Harry said excited.

He really liked Zayn, and the feeling was mutual. Zayn wrote down his address on a napkin and handed it to Harry.

"Great, see you at six." Zayn said, winking and walking away.

They both hoped this day would go by fast.

* * *

Finally it was five minutes before six and Harry was standing at Zayn's door fixing his hair. He had bought Zayn a bouquet of roses. Once he finally thought he was presentable, he rang the doorbell. Zayn answered the door almost immediately. Both of their eyes were wandering up and down each other's bodies.

"Wow, you look good!" Zayn said.

"You do too," Harry said breathless.

Then he remembered the roses in his hand. "oh! These are for you." Harry said handing over the flowers.

Zayn smiled and accepted them. Thank you Harry that's very sweet of you. Zayn said pulling Harry in the house and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed a bright red. They both walked in the kitchen. Harry looked around the flat while Zayn put the flowers in a vase.

"Nice place." Harry commented.

"Thanks! It's not much but, hey at least it's something." Zayn smiled.

"So where are we having dinner?" Harry asked noticing the dining table was bare.

"Oh, well I was thinking we could go outside and have a moonlight picnic if that's alright? Everything is already set up." Zayn said nervous.

"Don't worry, that's alright! Sounds wonderful!" Harry said calming Zayn down.

They both smiled. Harry followed Zayn outside of the flat and towards the balcony. On the balcony was a picnic blanket set up with a basket, two glasses of wine with the bottle sitting next to them, and chicken and rice on two place mats on the blanket. A chocolate cake sat in the middle for dessert.

"Zayn, this looks wonderful!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so!" Zayn said happy that Harry was satisfied.

They both sat down and started feasting on the meal. They made small talk every now and then. Right now they were just enjoying each other's company. They finished off dinner and dessert and then laid down on the blanket. Harry scooted over so he could put an arm around Zayn. Zayn smiled at him and looked up at the sky.

"This is the best night ever." Zayn said still looking at the stars.

"Yeah it is." Harry said.

Harry wasn't looking at the sky though, he was looking at Zayn's face.

_He is so beautiful._ Harry thought.

Zayn sensed Harry looking at him and looked over. Harry smiled at him and Zayn smiled back. Their faces were getting closer and closer and then their lips were attached together. They kissed for what seemed like forever. Stupid need for oxygen made them break apart for air. They were both breathing heavily and looking at each other.

"Zayn?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we barely know each other and everything but, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Harry asked nervous.

Zayn smiled bright and pecked Harry on the lips.

"I would absolutely love that."

* * *

Zayn and Harry and been together for five months now. Everything was going really well. That is until one day when they were at the coffee shop. Zayn came to visit Harry at his work. They were both drinking hot chocolate talking at a booth when suddenly a man came over and interrupted them.

"Zayn? Is that you?" The man said.

Zayn and Harry looked up to see the man that approached them. His face went pale.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Sebastian. We both dated Prince Blaine. One night we hooked up and just let all our anger out on each other. In a very sexual way." Sebastian winked.

Harry felt anger flow through his blood. No way in hell would he let some guy talk to his boyfriend like that.

"Anyway, I just came to say hello and Zayn, if you ever want to have a repeat of that night, call me." Sebastian gave Zayn his phone number and kissed him on the mouth.

Harry sat wide eyed. Sebastian didn't pull off for a few seconds. When he did he was breathing heavily.

"Later." He smirked as he walked away.

Zayn and Harry were both shocked at what just happened. Especially Harry. How could Zayn let some one-night stand kiss him like that? Harry got up, threw his coffee away, and went back to work. Zayn chased after him.

"Harry please, let me explain!" Zayn pleaded.

"I think you should just go." Harry said.

"But Har-"

"I said LEAVE!" Harry yelled getting the attention of all the customers.

Zayn ran out of the shop crying. He messed up big time.

* * *

It had been a week since Zayn and Harry spoke and Zayn was broken. Zayn thought day and night what he should do to get Harry back. And now he had a plan. Today he was going to get Harry back. And if all went well, Harry would be his forever.

Blaine and Kurt were at the coffee shop drinking their coffee. They had talked to Harry about the break-up. Harry looked fine. They had talked to Zayn and Zayn was a mess. Zayn had actually called them up the day before and asked them for their help. Zayn asked if Blaine and Kurt would be able to get Harry to take a break. The rest Zayn would handle.

Zayn was about to arrive and it was time for the plan to go into action.

"I think you should go get Harry now, Zayn will be here any minute." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt went up to Harry to make him take a break. "Harry, come sit with me and Blaine! You look like you could use a break."

"Alright." Harry sighed. He made himself a hot chocolate and went to sit with Kurt and Blaine.

At that moment, Zayn walked in with his guitar. He got on the stage that was in the coffee shop and started speaking into the microphone.

"Hello everyone um. This song is dedicated to the most important person in my life. I love you Harry."

Harry sat there wide eyed not knowing what to do. Kurt held onto his arm and gave him a comforting smile.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know,_

_Oh, come on, boy._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on, boy._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run boy._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun, boy._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby._

Blaine went up to the stage to start playing the guitar for Zayn. Zayn handed the guitar to Blaine and walked over to Harry. Kurt got up and went next to Blaine wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders watching Harry and Zayn.

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

On the last line, Zayn dropped to his knees and pulled out a ring. Harry lost his breath. He felt like he was going to die.

"Well?" Zayn asked nervous.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"Harry, I'm sorry ok! Sebastian means nothing to me. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please."

Harry thought a moment then dropped to his knees and kissed Zayn.

"Of course I will marry you." Harry smiled.

Zayn smiled bright and kissed Harry again. Everyone in the shop clapping and smiling. Zayn placed the ring on Harry's finger and kissed him again.

"I love you Zayn."

"I love you too Harry."

* * *

**The end! Tehehe hoped you all liked it. Hopefully I will see you all next weekend!(:**


End file.
